Their Love Explained in Thirty Sentences
by LaughingFreak
Summary: Thirty sentences of Nnoitra and Neliel's relationship.


**A/N: This is my first NnoitraxNeliel fanfiction as well as my first fanfiction where I do the sentences theme thing. I happen to like reading fanfictions that do this as well as the ten drabbles into one oneshot thing as well. They make things interesting for me. I hope this is enjoyable for everybody as it was for me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Their Love Explained in Thirty Sentences**

**01: Stutter**

It made Neliel giggle everytime Nnoitra stuttered when he tried to explain something sentimental to her, but that was a gui;ty pleasure she kept to herself.

**02: Soft**

Every part of her body seemed soft to him, and he means EVERYTHING, but what was his most favorite soft spot of her was her hands pressed against his cheeks.

**03: Assault**

There's never a time when he doesn't attack her, but he can't help it; that's just one of his ways of showing that he cares.

**04: Anger**

Nnoitra's anger has always been one of his downfalls, especially when it comes to the people stronger than him-at least she can handle him.

**05: Mercy**

As much as Neliel knows that Nnoitra hates the mercy she gives him she has to or else she'd regret her actions and despair over the consequences.

**06: Rough**

Neliel knew from the beginning that Nnoitra was a piece of work-rough around the edges in personality, words, looks, and on handling things, but that was okay with her because that's what made him him and she loved him.

**07: Gentle**

Now, Nnoitra always knew that Neliel was gentle-it was always a love-hate relationship with that side of her-but when he's lying therebloody and wounded he can't help but enjoy it a little bit after his fights with her.

**08: Chauvinist**

It was a well known fact that Nnoitra had a superiority complex when it came to women and even after he got with Neliel it didn't change, the only change was that he didn't think that she was "like all the other little bitches", which was okay with her.

**09: Santa Teresa**

As it is known, Santa Teresa is the name of Nnoitra's blade, but what people don't know and what he plans to keep to himself till he dies, is that Santa Teresa tkes enjoyment in mocking his choice of a lover, which never fails in pissing him off.

**10: Gamuza**

Unlike Nnoitra, Gamuza and Neliel get along relatively well, though Gamuza does complain about having to deal with Santa Teresa far too often, saying that, "That blood thirsty thing is going to bring me death by migraines."

**11: Possessive**

Nnoitra's always been a possessive person, this Neliel knew well, but really, almost killing Peche for hugging her was a bit over the top.

**12: Glares**

Most of the time glares usually mean danger, but Nnoitra's glares can mean one of two things: the stereotypical warning of danger or that he wants Neliel and that he'll take her then and there is she does not get to his room; her favorites happens to be the one that sends shivers of anticipation through her body.

**13: Smirks**

Neliel has fallen in love with his smirks because that's the closest thing to smile he can get.

**14: Apathetic**

Through all of Neliel's battles, whether with Nnoitra or others, she's learned to be indifferent when in them because to her they mean nothing.

**15: Bloodlust**

Nnoitra's the opposite Neliel when it comes to battle because to him the blood on his blade is worth it and he only craved more.

**16: Alcohol**

There are three things in his life that's worth something of his time: Neliel, battle, and alcohol, but the order of worth and importance to him is never really clear.

**17: Hueco Mundo**

As much as Nnoitra hated Hueco Mundo it was his territory and at least it's not boring when there when he's fighting Neliel.

**18: Secret**

Their relationship isn't much of a secret, what with all the ruckus they make, but his emotions on it are and he plans to keep it that way.

**19: Pity**

Nnoitra hates pity, so when Neliel gave him looks of pity when they began to fight it only served to piss him off more, that's why he's satisfied about not recieving those damned looks from her.

**20: Crude**

Everything about Nnoitra was crude, especially the words that came out of his mouth, but luckily for him he won't lose Neliel because of it because she knows how to read between the lines when it comes to his ways.

**21: Unfair**

Nnoitra always found it unfair that no matter how hard he tries to get stronger he can never defeat Neliel, but he will always blame her.

**22: Child**

Neliel wouldn't mind having a child, but after thinking of Nnoitra as a father she decided not to worry about that ever again.

**23: Pictures**

Nnoitra swears that he will kill the person that introduced Neliel to a fuckin' camera-he hates pictures and destrying every single one was getting annoying.

**24: Sex**

He is a man and what man doesn't enjoy sexual escapades, especially ones that consists of blood and bondage?

**25: Jealousy**

Not only is Nnoitra possessive, he's also quite the jealous person, this was proven over and over again whenever Szayel would shamelessly flirt with her openly.

**26: Rainbow**

While Nnoitra knew that many of the Espadas didn't have a preference he still found it disgusting, but Neliel always thought that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were cute together.

**27: Sounds**

His favorite sounds, besides the sound of opponents dying by his hands, was when Neliel was underneath him in the bedroom.

**28: Fear**

Though he would never admit it he became afraid of how attached and dependent he had become to her.

**29: Plans**

Luckily, Szayel agreed to work with him and so they planned, but Nnoitra began to have second thoughts, which Szayel more than happily help squash.

**30: Time**

Even though she was banished from Los Noches Nnoitra knew it would only be a matter of time until she came back and time was what he had plenty of.

* * *

**So, that's the end. Reviews would be appreciated****.**


End file.
